The Dark Magician
"More oppinions ?" The Dark Magician after killing a master magician. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I'm afraid you'll have to deal with ME now." The Dark Magician before battling Lolph for the first time. "You should be." The Dark Magician before using the darkness veil on Lolph. "Say...Do you fear the darkness? The Dark Magician attempting to use the darkness veil on his magicians "You...This is how I truly remember you, brother.He still needs the soul from a very powerful magician.Farewell, my brother." The Dark Magician before destroying himself permanently. The Dark Magician is the secondary antagonist in The Cliff series.He is the brother of Lolph Dundgren. Early Life The Dark Magician's birth name was Dolph Dundgren. He was the brother of Lolph Dundgren. The both of them lived in harmony together with their parents.One day, The One killed their mother, and Rolph (their father) could not bear it any more. Their mother's death did not sit well with the two. One day, Rolph was at their mothers gravestone when The Creator spoke to him. He revealed that his wife's life was claimed by a demon from a place called The Netherworld. The demon was called The One. Rolph asked what had to be done.The Creator left him no option but to become The Second Overseer. This involved being confined to a Heavenly Realm (in order to prevent an incident that happened with The First Overseer) and having his own memory terminated so he would not miss his wife or sons (Rolph disagreed on this one because he could not abandon them but The Creator said it had to be done). Rolph went to speak with Lolph and Dolph. He said that it had to be done. This also did not sit well with them (Lolph even said he would hunt down and destroy Rolph).Rolph passes on his telekinesis immunity to Lolph and his unlimited stamina to Dolph, as he was going to become a magician when he grew up.The Creator erases their memories but Dolph uses a memory wipe repellent spell to preserve his. He starts to learn dark magic and eventually becomes known as The Dark Magician. The Cliff 4.2 He first appears at a cliff. He destroys after a legend magician challenged him and got aggravated. He tells his magicians that he is disappointed with the lack of progress.One of them asks what they will do if Lolph intervenes.He is terminated. The magicians say they will resume construction. The Cliff 4.4 After defeating a bunch of magicians, Lolph has to deal with The Dark Magician himself.The two fight and The Dark Magician defeats Lolph via the darkness veil.He subsequently spares him. The Cliff 4.6 The Dark Magician says to the magicians that they have to start again since the place was destroyed.he notices that several of his magicians are missing and demands the answer to their whereabouts. Lolph was in such bad shape when he left and some of the magicians thought it be a good idea to follow him. In his anger, The Dark Magician tries to use a darkness veil on them.Meanwhile the magicians that followed Lolph have been executed personally by The Overseer himself.The Dark Magician predicts that the container should be finished before Lolph arrives again. The Cliff 4.8 The new soul container is completed and The Dark Magician's revenge is near. A legend magician reports to that Lolph is approaching The Cliff and fast.The Dark Magician tells him to send the magicians to delay Lolph. But Lolph destroys them The Cliff 4.9 A legend magician tells him that the magicians sent to delay Lolph were killed.He tells him that Lolph has grown in power.The Dark Magician tells the legend magician that Lolph will need to be strong for his plan to work. Later, The Dark Magician asks for the progress report on the soul container.Twenty of the seventy-five souls have belonged to weak stickmen. According to the legend magician, a myth magician, a time magician, and stickman with a backpack full of proximity mines are on the way. The Cliff 5 The Dark Magician is told by a legend magician that the soul container's maximum is 100 souls.The legend magician decides to ask The Super Retarded Magician but he gets destroyed.The Dark Magician instructs The Super Retarded Magician to fix the soul container.The Dark Magician arrives and hides the soul container.Moments later, Lolph arrives.The Dark Magician makes six clones of himself, all of which ask for Lolph's soul to revitalize The One. Lolph goads him into getting it.The Dark Magician combines the clones back into himself and the two begin two fight.The Dark Magician says. "It's time to END THIS!!!" and tries to use his darkness veil but fails when Lolph brings back the light. The Dark Magician realizes that Lolph is challenging him beyond what anyone else had ever done before. In the fight, The Dark Magician is severely injured but he heals himself using "True Darkness".He attacks Lolph and accuses him of "hiding like a coward". He also reveals that he is Lolph's long lost brother, but Lolph refuses to believe him. The two fight and battle each other until Lolph beats the evil magician and The Dark Magician is ultimately forced to commit his own suicide.The One is revived. Gallery Screenshot 2019-03-17 at 7.52.19 PM.png|The Dark Magician Screenshot 2019-03-28 at 5.55.55 PM.png|Dolph Dundgren Screenshot 2019-05-14 at 6.15.57 PM.png|Progress on the souls Screenshot 2019-05-13 at 12.09.25 PM.png|The Dark Magician threatening to use his darkness attack Screenshot 2019-05-01 at 1.25.49 PM.png|The Dark Magician destroys a legend magician Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 3.31.41 PM.png|The Dark Magician vs Lolph part one Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 3.33.35 PM.png|The Dark Magician vs Lolph part two Screenshot 2019-05-17 at 3.35.07 PM.png|The Dark Magician speaks with The Super Retarded Magician Screenshot 2019-05-14 at 6.25.49 PM.png|The Dark Magician's death Screenshot 2019-03-28 at 8.11.37 PM.png|The Dark Magician asks for Lolph's soul